Returnable bulk containers come in two general classifications, sleeve packs and knock downs. A sleeve pack includes a pallet, a sleeve and a top cap. To assemble and disassemble a sleeve pack today there are two options to retain (i.e., lock) the bottom portion of the sleeve to the pallet and the top portion of the sleeve to the top cap. These include (1) a passive interference fit, and (2) an active latching mechanism.
The passive interference fit lock generally creates a weak engagement and/or is difficult to assemble, and can damage the sleeve. The active latching mechanisms available today require the operator to bend over or kneel and reach under the pallet to engage the lock.
The present invention provides the desirable aspects of both designs, allowing for an easy passive latch assembly without the need to bend and reach, while providing a strong “lock” between the components. It also provides for active disengaging without the need to bend and reach.
Additional aspects of the present invention are set forth herein.